All better from her words
by DarumaKunto
Summary: With the days she had feeling worthless, Wendy feels lucky to be alive becausw of one person: Luna Loud, her girlfriend. Then when she receives a video chat from her far away beloved, shes reminded of the reason that shes still fighting against the world because shes with her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House or Gravity Falls!**

 **Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! It's my favorite time of year and I have to say I am totes excited to have a Valentine marathon. I just can't watch it with family since my nana passed away last year on this day and my mom is still sad. RIP nana. Anyway, as you all know, I am a huge fan of Gravity Falls and The Loud House having crossovers and having crossover ships. And on the crossover amino, I joined the 'Valentine crossover shipping challenge' and entered this in. Even if I don't win, I'm glad I made this fanfic and the fanart that goes with it (no one take it without giving credit please?). I do apologize about the song. I can't write a song well. I did the best I could. Without further a do, here's "All better from her words" fanfic from Gravity Falls and the Loud House. Couple is Luna Loud and Wendy Corduroy.**

Life was never fair to poor Wendy. Nothing but time and space trying to make her see the misery everyday of how other people are at her age. The universe must be trying to send some message; it's turning out to be a living nightmare. Sometimes this makes her wish at times she could go back and relive her summer when the Pine twins were there.

School has always been a nightmare for her, and that's not a typical student response of how they feel about the school they attend to. The teasing of her last name, guys who like to make her seem like a monster, and the teachers being so strict about the paperwork they expect from students. The only friendly teacher she could think of was her spanish teacher, and she is terrible at spanish. She always did what everyone else told her; 'don't let them get to you', or 'walk away and don't start something you'll regret'.

This was one of the few reasons she wished she was homeschooled.

Now she sits here in her room trying to research info of the Great Depression and what made it the depression worse before it got better. It wasn't that hard to her, but the teacher expects her to write it in her own words. Since her research on the matter wasn't so book smart to understand, there was nothing that she looked up that made sense to her. The internet uses lots of big words and expects regular people to understand what it means instantly, yet here she is having a hard time to figure out what 'constitution' means in teenage words. She groaned and gave up, feeling herself grow more tired the more she tried to guess or read in her book of the words. She could look it up, but not right now. The past few days have been horrible to the point where she wanted to do nothing but sleep.

School, dumb people (her classmates),and rude customers at the Mystery Shack. The customers is probably the worst thing of her day. She loves working there, and she loved it when Stanley Pines was in charge and still thinks it's awesome how Soos has taken over the place as the new manager, but the one thing she hates working as a cashier is customers complaining she wasn't good enough. Wendy always smile politely at a customer and did what any cashier did. There was not one thing she ever did was wrong, yet so many people who enter despise her company and find something that was absorb. One time, a customer gave his money to her buying a shirt for his kid who was in the tourist trap part. He didn't say a word and Wendy offered if he wanted a bag to go with the shirt he was buying. He said nothing. Once she was done, he snapped and demand a bag as if she didn't hear him the first time. This became an argument that almost made her walk through the exit. Luckily Melody ran in time to stop it and ask him to leave. Wendy could hear him call her an insult when he left that brought her to run to the bathroom and hide, letting her frustrated tears escape.

She suggested to quit, but her heart told her that this was where she belonged. The Mystery Shack always did make her happy and enjoy the fact people actually buy some fake items. If it wasn't for this place, she could have never met Dipper or Mabel, or their friends or any supernatural being.

The only positive part from these past few days was her coming out to her father, Manly Dan. Her expectation from her father's reaction was lots of yelling and punching their mailbox once again to try and find out why his daughter felt the way she did. Another thought played to where he could have kicked her out on the street. Instead, she received probably the best she got; a hug, those three words every parents says to their kids, and that he'll learn to understand. Technically her father wasn't very up for the whole gay thing and how it's alright, but he doesn't hate people who are gay or think they go to the hands of Satan. He just finds it hard to understand but still loves his daughter and accepts her for who she is.

Wendy hasn't exactly told her brothers yet. They were too young to understand. She'll have to eventually tell them. She would hate it if they found out the hard way and probably took it really bad where they really hate her.

She began to look at her buzzing phone to see another notification from her facebook. Once she clicked it, she saw Tambry and Robbie liking one of her old photos from the past recent summer she had. The photo was a picture of her and Luna at the woodstick festival taking a selfie together who arranging their hands together to form a heart, a heart of their love for each other.

She smiled at the photo and the memories it held.

Memories had flown on the day she had met Luna. Well it was technically online when they first met when Dipper was invited to join their Family Movie night. At first, she thought of the girl to be a pretty laid back person. Once she looked online of upcoming concerts, she saw the name Luna Loud performing soon and a recent live performance online by Chunk from Chunk and the Pieces. It amazed her that Dipper was friends with a female rockstar. There wasn't any information to follow Luna on any social media.

One day, her phone received a text from an unknown number. It was her. Turned out the way to Wendy's number was to sneak nearby one of their thirteen year old friends' phone and catched it in their contacts. The sweet girl apologized if she seemed somewhat random and creepy, but she really enjoyed their last conversation where she wanted to talk to her again. Luna rarely spends her time on the internet - except when it comes to concerts - so she never really had online friends like her siblings. This made Wendy laughed and really seemed fond with her.

Before they knew it, they were calling, especially at night, and talking about their days and interests. It was non-stop almost everyday except when school got in the way. It was a blessing to Wendy. Luna had always manage to cheer her up, other than her family and friends. She always became excited when the rockstar would call, so warm and happy.

That's when she figured it out.

Fear of rejection and humiliation, Wendy kept her strong feelings to herself. She told no one of this as she feared rejection was gonna laugh at her and send her to despair of being alone. With this girl she only met online, she was scared to say anything and be blocked. It didn't make sense to her though at the time why she felt this way. She's always dated nothing but guys. But most often she just pretend they never exist as they were horrible relationships. The one time she told Lee, he instantly told her that she had to tell Luna someday, or it'll get worse and destroy her. Though she didn't take it so seriously since Lee was always the drama king, especially when it was relationships situations. Though she was grateful that he's still her friend.

The day came that she told Luna on the call. Throughout her long confession, Luna had interrupted her before she lost all of her breath that she liked her too. The biggest weight on her shoulders finally lifted to sprout of tears.

Since then, the two dated online and had ideas of when they could meet. Only twice did they meet in real life; when Luna lied to her family she was going on a day trip with her school and the recent summer. The summer was probably the longest they've spent with each other and it was the best. The first time they met in real life was short as Luna lied and said she had a week up there. It was almost cut shorter when her oldest sister Lori questioned her location after asking Luna's teacher where she was. Luckily she understood and kept quiet for Luna. It was a tragic when Luna and her family had to go back to Michigan. But they were both strong and planned to meet again soon; Christmas break was their next meet up.

Wendy surely felt grateful she met her…

 **BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

She jumped at the sudden ring from the bottom of her foot and leaned up to see it was her laptop. Once she sat up, Wendy grabbed the laptop and opened it to see an incoming call from 'Lunstar15'. Only a smile came as she read that. Luna was indeed creative for her account names. She clicked the green button and saw her screen reveal a small square of herself and the rest showed her beloved. "Hey Lunes." she said. "What's up?"

"I'm just checking on how my sweetheart is." Luna replied. "Fams been gone for an hour and Lily and the twins are snoring out a lot of z's, so I'm a little bored."

Wendy only chuckled. "Geez, I am just your toy aren't I?"

"Duh!" She joked. Then the two of them laughed at their teasing. That was another thing Wendy loved; Luna had a great sense of humor.

"You excited for Christmas break?" asked the guitar player.

"You bet. Being so far away is truly a nightmare. Luckily you'll get to spend time with my family." her smile had dropped a little when she realized she question she was gonna ask. "Hey, are you gonna be okay being far from your family?"

Luna's smile dropped as well, but not too low to look devastated. "Yeah, I mean I've been with them all my life, so it'll be a little weird not being able to sing our Christmas song together." Then it came back. "But they understand I wanna see you again love. Afterall next year you'll be able to come down here instead."

Oh, Wendy just knows it's gonna be a fun trip to drive up to see her girlfriend in Michigan for Christmas. But passing all the snow and freezing weather to see her will be worth it all. She smiled back and said, "Of course! I bet it's a lot of fun around that time of year for you guys."

She heard Luna laughed. "Yeah, Lori trying her best not to open a single gift is gonna be awesome!" Somehow it didn't surprise Wendy that it'll be like that. Luna smirked at her. "I'm also thinking that if we can get, you know whos, under a mistletoe, that'll be a great Christmas card to remember."

"Dude you so know me. You and Mabel." she giggled, imagining the red faces Lynn and Dipper will have once they're struck under the little plant of doom. She really loved the little guy, but he does need to be more romantic if he likes Lynn.

Anytime… anytime she calls or texts her, Wendy forgets all the problems she has and feels better all over again. She didn't care if she got in trouble with her teacher or gets teased tomorrow. She'll still smile because life is worth living right now when that call comes through and shows her girlfriend.

"Oh hey!" Luna waved at her, almost looking a bit more excited than usual. "Did you get my email?"

She blinked at the screen. "Email?"

"Yeah dude! I sent you an email recently. You should really check it out."

Her brow had raised up. "Is it that pigeon with the baseball joke again?"

Luna laughed at the reaction. "No way babe. I promise it's not that." Wendy then smiled and began her search while remaining on the call. As she did, she saw a recent email from 'Lunestars' and clicked to view a link. "What is it?" she asked.

"You'll have to click on it to find out." She watched her girlfriend grin at her.

She only smiled and clicked on it. Suddenly, music blared up of a familiar guitar tune and Luna's video screen grew smaller when the rest of the screen began to show a text on the screen. It's title was ' _LEGENDARY LEGEND BY LUNA LOUD_ '. The rock sound of music grew and images appeared with Luna's voice coming through in a song.

 _"The world can be a bully and cause despair,_

 _But when Wendy comes to town you better be aware,_

 _If you want to see the light you wished in your prayer,_

 _Then let her take your hand to let your heart repair,_

 _When the world is in the need of laughter,_

 _Here comes the ball of hope to make you feel better,_

 _To make you know you matter,_

 _Everyone's a fighter for battle,_

 _But she's the warrior that is never dismantle,_

 _No war can ever bring her down,_

 _Your last words from your voice will be left with a 'Wow',_

 _There's no need to question it,_

 _She's a legendary legend,"_

Wendy was amazed at what she was witnessing and listening to on her computer. Images of her and Luna together had shown up along with the lyrics to this song. There had been photos of their texts that's sweet and funny, their past summer together at the festival, her concert, at a few dates, parties, and in Thompson's van. Even her concert had a good view on both Luna and Wendy when only one was on stage and the other remained in the audience. That was probably their favorite as they both love music.

The song especially spoke to Wendy's heart; Luna' singing through her ears along with the strings of her guitar and drums was astonishing to her. The tingle of dancing was coursing through her veins, telling her to dance. But she kept listening to the beautiful singing of Luna's voice and what the song was saying.

 _"No matter what happens she always made sure I was healed,_

 _With the armor she's made she's become my shield,_

 _When the day come for my feelings to be revealed,_

 _Everything of us both was no congealed,_

 _When my days become dark and dreary,_

 _She's the red sun to brighten my vision more clearly,_

 _To keep my heart from becoming weary,_

 _Everyone's a fighter for battle,_

 _But she's the warrior that's never dismantle,_

 _No war can ever bring her down,_

 _Your last words from your voice will be left with 'Wow',_

 _There's no denying,_

 _She's a legendary legend,"_

A video had eventually popped out without any sound, showing the two walking through the cemetery and became alarm by one of Luna's younger siblings, Lucy.That was a lot of explaining to do for the little goth girl of why they were holding hands as they felt she didn't know at the time that two women could love each other. Another popped of when they first met at the Mike Swagger concert in Utah. They hugged with Chunk in the back smiling and Lee making monkey sounds for their reunion.

Wendy's stomach had bloomed into emotions she hadn't felt in so long. They were strong and this song… it was amazing.

The third verse of the song had no longer sang, only actual talking. It was almost like those rap songs that are a bit sad. They weren't going super fast, but they still held a meaning in the song somehow.

 _"Hey Wendy sweetie,_

 _I know the world can be a pain at times,_

 _And not everything can work well for the both of us,_

 _But you know I'm here to give you a little chime,_

 _Like you've done for me when I'd fuss,_

 _You are my blessing,_

 _So I am willing to be testing,_

 _To be yours and only yours,"_

A tear began to form in her eyes…

Then it went back to Luna's guitar and loud singing once again.

 _"Everyone's a fighter for battle,_

 _But shes the warrior that's never dismantle,_

 _No war can ever bring her down,_

 _You last words from your throat will be left with 'wow',_

 _There's no need to question it,_

 _There's no denying it,_

 _There's no need to question it,_

 _There's no denying it,_

 _She's a legendary legend!"_

The song had ended with the sound of Luna's guitar giving a last solo and vanished slowly. As it did, the last image on the screen was Wendy's favorite. There had been their dates, Luna' concert in Gravity Falls, the Mike Swagger concert, and their times walking around Gravity Falls and hanging with Wendy's friends with Luna added. But this was only them together, with the night sky being the audience of their kiss that night, happy to be together.

The song showed a rewatch symbol in the middle to watch it again, and the only sound that was left was Wendy's muffled whimpering and sniffles. The screen had returned to show mostly Luna who was still on a video chat and she watched as Wendy did her best to hide her feelings through her tears. She then felt she did something wrong. This wasn't the reaction she expected from her beloved. All she had in her head was Wendy saying "thank you so much! I love you!" and maybe a little of crying. But this much gave her a worry inside.

"Wendy?" She called to the redhead who was still in the verge of tears. "Are you okay? It wasn't bad was it?" That was another thing she worried about. All the songs she has written before never made her self - conscious as her siblings, parents, and friends say they're all amazing. But Wendy's opinion on a song she wrote for her was the most important to her.

Wendy finally looked at the rocker through the screen and saw her picture of worry. She then began to laugh, still sniffling through her nose. When she pulled herself together, she looked back on the screen smiling wider than ever. "I'm f-fine Luna. Don't worry." She said at last. "Did you write that?"

She nodded her head. "I wrote for you love. It's an early Christmas present."

That made her want to cry more. This was an amazing gift and it wasn't even Christmas yet, still being November. That was then she realized it. She never felt that she was so important towards Luna. Her last few relationships have proved her otherwise with the guys always being jerks, lying about the accomplishments they did, and not being too interesting. Robbie especially made her feel less important when he said he wrote a song for her, but it was basically a song from some other band. She avoided relationships because of him (Even though they're still friends).

She felt she wasn't anywhere as good as the little rocker before her eyes when they first met. Luna had talent, a personality everyone loved, and a good sense of humor. Why would she spend her time and love all her heart towards Wendy? Was it she felt sorry for her? Was she just as clueless as her sister, Leni?

Nope. It was because she loved her for who she is. It may be cliche towards Wendy, but it's true.

"Luna, why did you write this? This must have been a struggle to do." She said.

Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. It was quite easy writing all the stuff I love about you. After all you went through', I saw that pain in your eyes. I couldn't let it be with an empty void as you deserve so much love, so I want to be that void to fill you again. You should know that you are truly important Wendy." Her cheeks had grew red, as she held her arm with her hand and began to rub it. "I… I love you, so don't ever say that you don't feel important or worthy. I'll write another song if I have to."

Then she chuckled. "Maybe I should start saying it more often." She joked.

Luna only frowned at the remark, but then laughed when she realized she wasn't serious.

Wendy has received many gifts before that were pretty amazing. She had her own room, a tv, and friends, parties that had celebrated her birthday or anything for the matter. Everyone has a gift inside them that makes Wendy feel indeed very lucky. This song was the best she's ever gotten. It spoke to her, her heart had felt warmth once again along with her mind wanting to cry and cry more at the meaning of it. There had been many days where she had hated herself, says she is not worth it or important to people, only when they want something from her. But Luna would always remind her everyday how there will be a day where she wakes up and doesn't hate herself. This seemed to be a lot of joking on towards her as they were only talking in the beginning as friends, and even after their confession, she thought the rocker was only saying it to make her feel better.

She then smiled at the screen once again and said, "Hey Luna."

"Yes, love?" replied Luna.

"I don't hate myself, and I love you too. I can't wait for you to get down here."

She smiled back at the red head. "Me too, Wendy."

Then a grin came up. "Because once you get down here, I'm sure I can top your gift." This was another thing they loved doing; competing.

Luna returned her evil grin. "I'd like to see you try babe. Nothing can top my gift."

They both laughed at the silly remarks they made of competing gifts. Then their hands had then raised up and placed it on the screen they were eyeing on the other person. Their hearts had thumped very fast, almost to the point where they felt it pop out of their chest, including their desires to hug each other. Time and people can't get in their way of their love. They fight everyday together and give strength they need to stay alive. All they can do is wait until they've reunited once again.

 **THE END**


End file.
